THE REBIRTH OF THE FORCE
by Sergio Dumbledore
Summary: Esta historia de Star Wars no tiene nada que ver con Second Legacy la historia esta metida unos setecientos años después de la muerte de Palpatine y en plena lucha entre Jedis y Siths por dominar la galaxia
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia de Star Wars no tiene nada que ver con Second Legacy la historia que se me encargaron continuar ya que la línea temporal esta metida unos setecientos años después de la muerte de Palpatine y en plena lucha entre Jedis y Siths por el control

Esta historia de Star Wars no tiene nada que ver con Second Legacy la historia que se me encargaron continuar ya que la línea temporal esta metida unos setecientos años después de la muerte de Palpatine y en plena lucha entre Jedis y Siths por el control de la Galaxia.

_**Dedicado a todas las familias que perdieron a seres queridos por las guerras**_

_**Pasadas y presentes**_

_**Además una especial dedicación a las familias que perdieron a sus seres queridos por la violencia de mí querido país Colombia**_

_**Espero que con esta historia por lo menos olvidemos por un rato lo horrores que vive mi país cada día**_

Sergio Dumbledore

STAR WARS

THE REBIRTH OF TE FORCE

_Hace mucho tiempo_

_en una galaxia muy lejana_

_  
La batalla entre Los Sith y los_

_  
Jedis duraba más de lo previsto._

_  
Sangrientas luchas entre el bien  
y el mal dividían la galaxia. Todo  
ser debía apoyar a uno de los dos  
bandos. Pero existió un muchacho  
que, con conocimientos de la  
fuerza, no se unió a ningún equipo.  
Por mucho que se le pedía su  
participación, el se negaba en rotundo.  
Por eso, tanto los Sith, como los  
Jedis llegaron a verlo como una amenaza u opción para usarlo para sus fines._

_Luego una joven aprendiz Jedi se une a su causa  
Esta es la historia que narra las  
acciones de estos jóvenes, ni Jedi ni Sith,  
que vivían junto a la fuerza y obedecían sus mandatos_

_Trayendo el verdadero valor de la Fuerza para la Galaxia_

**Chapter 1**

**El Desconocido**

Kira Alathil estaba en un bar junto a su Maestro Jedi Kael ambos investigando los informes de un muchacho que es poderoso en la Fuerza y que no tiene bando definido y lucha por asuntos que el solo sabe. Salieron del bar muy decepcionados pero Kira trabajó en sus ejercicios para controlar su frustración y su Maestro sonrió a su acierto. El Maestro dijo:

- Padawan debemos volver a nuestros cazas y regresar al Templo Jedi para entregar nuestro informe y salir de aquí porque siento muchas perturbaciones en la Fuerza -

- Si Maestro vamonos de aquí no tengo buena espina de este planeta -

Ambos Jedis se dirigieron a los cazas en el hangar donde estaban estacionados. Al llegar a la puerta del hangar ambos Jedis se detuvieron de repente…

- Kira vete a la nave e informa de lo que encontramos -

Kira se le quedó mirando pero finalmente obedeció sin ver como su Maestro metía la mano dentro de su túnica donde estaba su sable de luz. La muchacha entró preocupada por las perturbaciones cuando sintió una poderosa fuerza oscura adelante y atrás donde su Maestro se encontraba. Una voz dijo:

- Vaya, vaya una pequeña Jedi perdida -

A Kira le pasó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al identificar al extraño como un Sith. El Extraño se quitó la capucha y Kira lo identificó como un Zabrak. Esta raza son relativamente humanos pero tienen unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza calva. El resto es completamente humano. Este ser dijo:

- Mi nombre es Darth Raslor y mi compañero acabará con tu patético Maestro -

- Mi Maestro lo hará tengo confianza en él -

- ¡NIÑA NO SUBESTIMES EL LADO OSCURO DE LA FUERZA!! – El zabrak se lanzó contra la adolescente activando un sable doble color rojo sangre. La muchacha activó su sable de color morado y paró su brutal manodoble pero retrocedió un paso debido a la fuerza del impacto. Así comenzó un loco baile mientras la muchacha se cansó rápido debido a la superioridad del Sith. El Sith comenzó a lanzarle objetos empotrados en las paredes usando la Fuerza y ella los esquivaba sin problemas pero ella supo que era para desequilibrarla y cansarla para que él la pudiera matar sin esfuerzo. Ella le contestó de la misma manera mientras que con su sable detenía los objetos volantes. La muchacha siguió lanzando y parando manodobles muy atenta a la doble hoja mortífera. La muchacha se inmiscuyó tanto en la Fuerza que comenzó a luchar parejamente contra el Sith a pesar de que esta era su primera misión fuera de la Seguridad del Templo Jedi.

POV Encapuchado

El planeta Illium es un planeta del sistema solar de Ilisand, una estrella azul casi muerta. Lleno de praderas, muy pocos árboles se encuentran, y los que hay, son venerados como milagros de la naturaleza. Cabe destacar que solo existe una ciudad en el planeta, donde viven casi todos los habitantes. Pero los pequeños pueblos son también un buen lugar de residencia, por su nivel de vida fácil. Los cabarets también son numerosos, como la gente que transita en ellos. Todo tipo de seres se pueden encontrar. Pero por el momento, solo hay uno que se cubre todo el cuerpo con ropas. Silo se podían distinguir sus ojos, un par de ojos color verde esmeralda, una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha (iba desde su ceja derecha y bajaba por su nariz y terminaba en su mejilla) y otros rastros de la cara, que hacían ver que era de la especie humana. Además de su traje, que es completamente negro. Me senté en una mesa vacía, y esperé a que me atendieran.

- ¿Que desea? - La camarera dijo

- Quiero el menú de carne, pero que las verduras no lleven condimentos –

- ¿Y para beber? –

- Un simple vaso de agua - Dije finalmente mientras apoyaba mi brazo y con el otro, jugaba con lo cubiertos. Después de esperar varios minutos, me sirven lo deseado y comienzo a comer con moderación. Pero en ese instante, una persona entra, mientras gritaba desesperadamente.

-¡¡Los Sith!! ¡¡Los sith están aquí, dos de nuestros aliados Jedi pelean con ellos!! - Solo al pronunciar estas palabras, toda la muchedumbre del cabaret se espanta, dejándome comiendo solo. Seguí comiendo como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Al terminar dejé unas monedas en la mesa, y me preparé a salir.

Caminé hasta la puerta tranquilamente y entonces levanté mi cabeza un poco como exhalando un corriente en la Fuerza que me susurraba que mi futura compañera estaba luchando por su vida contra un Sith y que le debía enseñar a ella el verdadero camino de la Fuerza. Salí corriendo a toda prisa obedeciendo los mandatos de la Fuerza que me habían mantenido vivo hasta entonces. Al llegar al hangar ignoré una de las luchas e ingresé en el hangar. Al entrar noté el hangar destrozado. Un Sith luchaba contra una padawan Jedi. Me acerqué a toda prisa y el Sith me sintió llegar y con un empujón en la Fuerza mandó a volar a la muchacha quien impactó junto a su nave y cayó dando un quejido de dolor.

- ¿Quien eres? – pregunté

- Mi nombre es Darth Raislor y vine por esta mocosa para llevarla con mi Maestro -

El silencio se apoderó del momento…

- Por lo menos deberías tener la educación de presentarte, Jedi -

- No hace falta. Si me dejáis irme con esta padawan, probablemente no nos veáis nunca más en vuestra vida; pero si me atacas, morirás en el acto, y no tiene sentido decirle el nombre a alguien que va a morir – Me quité la capucha y los mechones de cabello plateados caían por mi cara, y una coleta cogida con un moño largo. Sus ojos de color verde esmeralda era lo destacable, por lo demás, era de la especie humana - Además no soy un Jedi - Mientras decía estas palabras, encendí un sable de luz roja, ante la sorpresa del Sith. Era más largo de lo normal, pero era rojo, señal de identidad de los Sith.

- Si llevas un sable rojo... Eso quiere decir que eres de los nuestros. –

Darth Raislor no podía creer lo que veía. Un traidor en el lado oscuro. Eso era imposible, nadie que entra en el camino oscuro puede salir. Pero en ese instante, con mi otra mano, encendía un sable de luz de color plata, también más largo de lo normal. Eso confundió más a mi contrincante. Raislor pudo ver en mi cinturón un mango largo como el suyo y supo que era un Lightstaff.

- Pero tampoco soy un Sith – contesté y Raislor estaba extremadamente confundido, Pero encendió su sable, por precaución.

- No soy ni Jedi ni Sith. No tengo ley ni orden. Lucho con mis sables por una razón, no por una causa. Y me llaman Musuko Shuryoko, El Hijo de la Fuerza. Tú no eres digno de saber mi verdadero nombre – Me puse en posición de combate, al igual que mi contrincante - si quiere atacarme, acabará muerto de todas formas -

- Aunque tengas dos espadas, no podrás contra mi sable doble - Dijo Darth Raislor con el sable al frente de él.

- Dejad tu estúpido monologo y ataca de una vez, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer - Adopté una pose con las espadas cruzadas, mientras esperaba el ataque.

- ¡¡Repítelo cuando estés muerto!! -

El Sith dio un salto usando la Fuerza y cayó al frente mío. Yo levanté mi sable y paré su brutal manodoble. En ese instante por la puerta del hangar entraron el Sith y el Maestro Jedi en medio de una lucha usando la Fuerza y sus sables para matar a su rival. Mi rival y yo nos separamos un poco y el Sith dijo:

- Eres bueno chico, pero si sigues así llegarás a cansarte -

- Vamos a pelear o no, odio los calentamientos – me quejé.

El Sith furioso por la clara burla mía se lanzó con una flecha y el baile de espadas continuó con una potencia terrible. El Sith intentaba tomar la ofensiva pero no podía ya que yo controlaba el combate. Girando, saltando y haciendo piruetas con una asombrosa facilidad arrastrándolo conmigo. Lo llevaba hacia la otra batalla para ayudar al Maestro Jedi encerrado. Mi agilidad y destreza me permitía mantener a raya al Sith y a su arma de doble filo. Al llegar cerca de la otra batalla lancé mi sable rojo hacia el otro Sith quien estaba enfrascado en la batalla con el Maestro Jedi que no vio venir la hoja roja sino hasta que el Jedi se detuvo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de girar su cabeza hacia mí cuando mi sable se incrustó en su pecho saliendo por su espalda. El Jedi se volteó a mirar y corrió hacia mí y atacó al Sith con mucha potencia. Yo sonreí con malicia y no intervine dejando al Jedi con su lucha debido a que otro Sith salía de la nada y atacaba a la muchacha que se reincorporaba. Me interpuse y paré su manodoble y con un fuerte movimiento de mi brazo decapité al aprendiz Sith de un solo golpe.

Esa distracción nos costó cara. El Sith furioso dio un salto y cayó detrás del Maestro Jedi y el Jedi se giró y atacó con poderío pero la táctica del Sith había funcionado porque le dio espacio para defenderse, nos bloqueó la puerta del hangar y usando la Fuerza rompió los controles. La padawan y yo corrimos e incrustamos nuestros sables en la puerta y pude sentir la angustia de la muchacha. A los pocos segundos abrimos un boquete en ella y entramos a toda prisa…

En ese momento vimos como el Maestro Jedi estaba cansado ya que sus golpes no tenían la energía de antaño. Tratamos de llegar junto al Maestro pero nos detuvimos a mitad de camino al ver un aterrador suceso…

El Señor del Sith detuvo el manodoble que el Maestro Jedi había descargado sobre él, giró velozmente y, dando la espalda al Maestro Jedi, lanzó su arma hacia atrás en un vertiginoso ataque a ciegas. El Maestro Jedi se percató del peligro pero era ya demasiado tarde. La espada de Luz del Señor Sith se hundió en su estómago, atravesando la tela, la carne y el hueso con la columna de energía abrasadora de su hoja. Sentí el gritó de la muchacha el nombre de su mentor. El Maestro guardó silencio cuando la hoja entró en su cuerpo: el Maestro Jedi se entumeció bajo el impacto, y después dio un paso atrás cuando la hoja fue extraída. Permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes, luchando con la conmoción de la estocada asesina. Después se le nublaron los ojos, bajó los brazos y un inmenso cansancio se extendió por sus rasgos. El Maestro Jedi cayó de rodillas, y su espada de luz chocó contra el suelo de piedra. Seguía inmóvil, inclinado hacia delante cuando reaccionamos y yo me enfrenté al Sith hirviendo de rabia mientras su aprendiz corría hacia él.

Me lancé contra este Sith sin mantener la menor cautela y reanudamos nuestra batalla pendiente. Estaba furioso, el Maestro también debía vivir para que ambos me ayudasen con la misión que me encomendó la Fuerza. Pero ahora no sabía como iba a ser el futuro de la muchacha ya que el odio podía consumirla. Las tres espadas de luz chirriaban al entrar en contacto, y el hangar se llenó una vez más de ecos del estruendo que producían. Luchamos sin parar rodeando la nave del Maestro asesinado en dirección a las oficinas más allá. Entramos en un ducto de ventilación y cajas de circuitos. El vapor salió de los ductos perforados y el acre olor del aislante quemado impregnó el aire. Enfurecido decidí acabar este duelo ya que por confianzudo el Maestro Jedi había caído.

El Sith comenzó a valerse en el dominio en la Fuerza para lanzarme objetos pesados en un intento de desequilibrarme y parar mi ímpetu. No cedí ni un milímetro y usando la misma técnica le devolví los proyectiles letales. El estrépito del metal chocando con las paredes de piedra arrancó de estas un coro ultraterreno. La batalla continuó y controlando mis poderes y con un susurro de la Fuerza di un salto mortal hacia delante y colocándome a espaldas del Sith me agaché y con mis manos ligeramente elevadas hice girar mis dos sables por encima de mi cuerpo inclinado creando un circulo con los sables surcando mi cabeza. Uno de los sables impactó en su brazo derecho y lo amputó. El otro le arrancó una pierna. Cuando estaba cayendo un sable le partió por la mitad a la altura de la cintura y el otro le decapitó. Detuve la maniobra, me incorporé y escupí al Sith que tenía una mirada sorprendida y asombrada en su cara. Sin detenerme a pensar en el precio que se había pagado para vencer al Sith corrí desolado hacia el Maestro Jedi caído…

Cuando llegué a ellos me arrodillé ante él, le levanté la cabeza, los hombros y le sostuve en mis brazos.

- ¡Maestro! – murmuró la muchacha llorosa

El Maestro Jedi abrió lo ojos…

- Demasiado tarde mi joven padawan –

- ¡No! – gritó llorosa la muchacha sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia

- Ahora debes estar preparada – prosiguió – tanto como si el consejo cree que lo estas como si no. Debes ser la Maestra. – Una mueca de dolor retorció sus enérgicas facciones, pero su mirada no perdió la serenidad. El Maestro me miró y dijo:

- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa lo que sucedió, fue la mía por no ser más cauto y haber obedecido a los sentidos de mi padawan. Por último quiero que termines de entrenarla en la Fuerza y darle a ella el conocimiento de su verdadero valor que yo le iba a dar – Cerrando mis ojos y aguantando las lágrimas dije en un susurro respetuoso:

- Si Maestro y mi nombre es Kai Sung -

El Maestro sonrió y clavó sus ojos en su padawan… la respiración se aceleró….

- Ustedes son dos de los tres elegidos para mostrarle a la galaxia el verdadero valor de la Fuerza – Su mirada serena se posó en nosotros y se le nublaron sus ojos. Dejó de respirar, y el ánimo y la vida huyeron de su cuerpo. Yo cerré mis ojos tratando de quitarme las imágenes de la muerte de mi padre mientras la muchacha susurraba….

- Maestro…Maestro -

La chica lo abrazó y, estrechándolo entre su pecho sostuvo su cuerpo sin vida y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente junto a él. Yo me incorporé y me aleje varios pasos dejando brevemente a la muchacha en privado. La muchacha pocos minutos después se acercó a mí con una cara de tristeza muy grande lo que hizo que cerrara furioso mis puños. Ella me tomó de las manos y dijo:

- Kai le agradezco su colaboración en acabar con esa banda de Siths. -

- Se metieron en mis asuntos y no hicieron caso a mis ruegos y tuvieron que morir -

La muchacha me miró raro y yo dije:

- Dame tú comunicador -

Ella lo hizo sin dudar de mí y yo mordí mi dedo y deje caer unas gotas de sangre en una rejilla que le instalé. Le devolví el comunicador y dije:

- Entrégales esto a los Jedis. Espero que me dejen en paz o serán las siguientes victimas de mis sables -

Me acerqué y usando la Fuerza coloqué al Maestro Jedi en su nave y le dije a la muchacha.

- Te espero en siete días estándar en el planeta Dagobah y cumpliré mi promesa a tu Maestro. -

Ella asintió y le pidió a la computadora de la nave que pusiera rumbo a Nueva Coruscant. Yo al verla ocupada desaparecí de su vista, me dirigí a mi nave para salir de este lugar y viajar a Zelpir para trastearme al planeta Dagobah.

- Perdón por eso - dije a la nada dentro de la carlinga de mi caza pero sabía que la Fuerza me oía

- _No te culpes mi viejo amigo_ – me contestó

Asentí decidido, me subí en mi nave y poco después salía al espacio infinito esperando la siguiente instrucción de parte de la Fuerza.

POV Kira

Llorosa ingresé en la computadora las coordenadas de Nueva Coruscant y ponía el piloto en automático que aterrizara en el hangar del Templo Jedi. Corrí a mi StarFire y encendí motores. La nave de mi Maestro me siguió de cerca y juntos salimos al espacio. Cuando abandonamos la poderosa gravedad del planeta hago que las dos computadoras hagan el mismo salto en el hiperespacio. Cuando hice el salto dejé la computadora en automático y me recosté en la silla del caza Jedi y me eché a llorar amargamente de nuevo.

Dos horas después estaba aterrizando la nave en el hangar del Templo y delante de mí la nave de mi Maestro se posaba suavemente en el piso. Suspiré y noté que dos Jedis venían hacia mi apurados. Ellos hicieron subir ambas carlingas y se asustaron al notar al Maestro Kael muerto. Descendí y fui recibida por un Jedi. No me importa quien era y fui recogida con suavidad y llevada a la enfermería. En la enfermería fui atendida de mis heridas y dos Maestros miembros del Concilio como mi Maestro entraron a verme. Al ver al Maestro Jedi dirigente de toda la orden lo miré con furia y le tiré mi comunicador con lo que Kai me había dado. Ellos lo examinaron de inmediato y dieron varias exclamaciones de sorpresa a leer lo que decía.

Uno de los Maestros Jedi, un anciano de cerca de quinientos años de la misma raza que el legendario Maestro Yoda me pasó mi comunicador. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver la información que desplegaba…

Nombre: Desconocido

Apodo: El Hijo de la Fuerza

Raza: Humana

Midiclorianos: 50000 No

- Maestro Kuo que significa No -

- Quiere decir que hay más midiclorianos que faltan por contar y que tu comunicador no tiene la capacidad de mostrar esa cantidad de midiclorians del muchacho desconocido. -

Sonreí aliviada de que no supieran su nombre todavía. El anciano Maestro me miró y dijo:

- Joven Kira eres muy valiente al enfrentarte a tres Siths y derrotarlos sin recibir muchas heridas. Estoy impresionado. Descansa luego hablaremos sobre lo que te falta aún por aprender y quien te lo enseñará -

- No entrenaré más… - dije poniéndome de pie. Renuncio a ser un Jedi, por sus estupideces al no entender los designios de la Fuerza. Los Jedi se han torcido de su verdadero camino y los Sith tampoco lo son. Me voy -

Lo Maestros Jedi me trataron de detener pero no contaron con que alzara mi mano y les diera un fuerte empujón con la Fuerza que los mandó contra la pared metálica. Entonces noté que no tenía mi sable ni el de mi Maestro y grité:

- ¡¡Ustedes no saben nada de la Fuerza, ojala los Sith los destruyan y si eso pasa yo acabaré con los Sith!! ¡Desgraciados ustedes! ¡Sabían que mi Maestro se oponía a su decisiones y por eso lo mandaron al matade…!-

No pude seguir hablando por que el diminuto Maestro Jedi me miró con tristeza y yo furiosa atraje uno de sus sables pero antes de que pudiera encenderlo sentí un dardo clavarse en mi cuello y perdí mi equilibrio y caí al piso donde el anciano Maestro me puso otra vez en la camilla y se sentaba a mi lado. Los otros Maestros se levantaron furibundos y casi gritando pidieron que me expulsaran de la Orden Jedi. No me importó en lo más mínimo y perdí la conciencia gracias al dardo tranquilizante.

Desperté horas después y el anciano Maestro estaba todavía conmigo. Él al verme despertar me dijo levantando su mano:

- Kira, el concejo ha decidido expulsarte de la Orden Jedi aunque de acuerdo con ello no estoy. -

Lo miré mudamente y el me dijo triste…

- Logré que te permitieran asistir al funeral de Kael y luego te quitaran todas tus distinciones como Jedi -

Asentí con indeferencia pero no vi como el Maestro Jedi tomaba una decisión…

Pocos minutos después ambos caminábamos por los pasillos y salimos a un explanado donde pude ver a mi Maestro siendo recostado en el catafalco funerario. Uno de los Maestros me entregó una antorcha apagada a las malas, yo la encendí y después de mirar por última vez su rostro encendí la pira funeraria. Las llamas envolvieron el cuerpo de mi Maestro y lo comenzaron a consumir. Con nosotros solo estaban los Caballeros que lo conocían y los miembros del Consejo. Las llamas avanzaron y conforme a estas lo hacían reducían el cuerpo a cenizas y a espíritu. Cuando el fuego se lo hubo llevado una bandada de palomas blancas como la nieve fue liberada por el anciano Maestro. Estas alzaron vuelo entre una agitación de plumas y alas. Las palomas se perdieron rápidamente de la vista.

Me arrodillé ante el anciano Maestro y este puso una mano sobre mi hombro…

- Ahora es uno con la Fuerza, Kira. Debes dejar que siga su camino – Meneé la cabeza.

- Lo hecho de menos, era como mi padre -

El anciano Maestro asintió y dijo:

- Yo también y siempre le recordaré. Pero se ha ido. -

Me enjugué las lágrimas, entramos de nuevo al Templo y fui a sacar mis cosas del cuarto. Cuando estaba sacando mis últimas pertenencias noté entrar al Anciano Maestro junto con una Jedi. Palidecí pero ellos no preguntaron nada. La Jedi me entregó mi sable y el de mi Maestro, así como sus objetos personales que ahora eran míos según la costumbre. El anciano Maestro me abrazó y dijo:

- Kira se que el encuentro con el Hijo de la Fuerza fue más de lo que nos dices y muestras. Pero no te preguntaré nada…eres libre de irte mi querida niña, solo te pido que te cuides y lo cuides a él. Se que te reunirás con él. La Fuerza me lo ha revelado y seremos sus espías aquí porque eso es lo que la Fuerza quiere de nosotros dos. Lo haremos y si morimos por la voluntad de la Fuerza, que así sea. -

Abracé al Maestro Jedi… mi casi abuelo y a la Jedi desconocida y recibí del anciano Maestro dos datapad con una completa información de la biblioteca del Templo. Sonreí agradecida y antes de salir por la puerta usé el sable de mi Maestro y me quité el mechón que me distinguía como padawan y el Maestro dijo:

- Yo Maestro Kuo te nombro Dama Jedi -

La Jedi y yo nos miramos asombradas y antes de salir corriendo me giré y dije:

- Que la Fuerza esté con ustedes -

Salí corriendo hacia mi StarFigther pero no me subí a él sino que corrí al caza de la Nueva República, un moderno caza con las necesidades de ahora pero con la cubierta exterior como el antiguo caza con forma de X y lo llamaban el Fénix… el mejor caza de la Galaxia…

Encendí motores y salí del planeta cuidad y puse camino de inmediato hacia Dagobah sin esperar a que pasaran los siete días que Kai me había dado… era como algo que me llamaba a ese lugar…

Salí del Hiperespacio y pude ver el planeta selvático de Dagobah. Puse la nave a orbitar el planeta mientras realizaba un scanner rutinario sobre el y a mi alrededor para saber que tenía cerca de mi. Esperé pacientemente que la computadora del caza realizara la investigación y descansé un poco mientras terminaba que casi me dormía. De pronto la computadora comenzó a chillar enloquecidamente. Me despabilé de una para ver un caza de combate y un carguero tipo Coreliano siendo acribillados por un Destructor de clase Omega. Un acorazado que tenía la capacidad de atrapar naves, sacar naves de la velocidad luz y bombardear con alta potencia con sus baterías láser. En ese momento salió un caza del hiperespacio y atacó de forma suicida al Destructor mientras el otro caza y el carguero se dirigían hacia mí. Ese caza muy elegante un Orion-B un caza de alta factura pertenecientes a la flota del planeta Zelpir. Escuché la transmisión de Kai decir con un odio supremo:

- Muchacha saca a ese carguero de aquí. Me han traicionado y por última vez - Temblé de miedo y el gritó:

- ¡¡Vete, vete yo se como localizarte! – Vi como su caza giraba bruscamente para evitar dos disparos iónicos

Eso me sacó de mis miedos y dije al carguero y al caza compañero de Kai…

- ¡¡Síganme!! ¡Hagan lo mismo que yo! -

Hice que el caza hiciera un giro en campana y me dirigí hacia el espacio abierto y transmití a los pilotos (usando una transmisión de mi comunicador modificado por Kai) las coordenadas del salto. Dos minutos después hicimos el salto al Hiperespacio hacia mi planeta natal….

Una hora después salimos del hiperespacio y nos saludo la vista de mi hermoso planeta llamado Everglades muy lejos del centro de la Galaxia…un sistema cerca del borde exterior…

Pedí al caza y al carguero que me siguieran y cuando llegamos a la atmósfera fuimos recibidos por cuatro cazas Alfa….

El piloto líder dijo a través de su comunicador…

- Aquí el sistema de control del planeta Everglades. No tienen permiso de estar en nuestro espacio aéreo -

- Ulan mi amigo soy yo. –

- Kira ¿eres tú? -

- Si soy yo -

- Escuchamos lo de la muerte de tu Maestro y estamos contigo. Nuestra Reina está de acuerdo y mientras estés en nuestro planeta estarás a salvo -

Casi lloro de la emoción…la Reina Weira no había fallado en su juramento hacia mi y mi Maestro….

- Por favor hay un caza Orion-B que vendrá en un rato. Se quedó para darnos cobertura y escapar de las manos de los Destructores Siths y sus aliados los miembros de la Federación de Tecnología. Pido permiso para que entre en su espacio aéreo sin problemas -

- Entendido. Escuadrón Dorado formación de escolta -

Vi como los cazas se pegaban atrás del carguero y del caza compañero de Kai y juntos entramos en la atmósfera de mi querido planeta natal según lo que mi Maestro me había dicho. Pronto divisamos la ciudad capital de Everglades… Myth Drannor.

- Caza Fénix, Orion-B y carguero Coreliano tienen permiso para aterrizar en la bahía cuatro -

Tomé la delantera y guié a las otras naves a la bahía nombrada mientras los cazas del escuadrón dorado se retiraban. Pocos minutos después aterrizamos en la bahía. Salí a toda prisa del caza para ver como las puertas del carguero se abrían y de ellas salían refugiados y del caza parecido al de Kai bajaba una muchacha de casi mi edad pero pude observar que tenía el rostro lloroso y se acercó a mí a toda prisa y me dio un potente abrazo de oso. Las personas del carguero se acercaron a mí y me agradecieron la ayuda prestada por la de Kai y la mía. El piloto del carguero dijo:

- Princesa, tu hermano es fuerte y hace falta más de un Destructor de esos para que lo derroten -

- Lo se, pero todavía me preocupo por mi querido hermano tanto como de nuestra gente -

Los refugiados asintieron entendiendo a su princesa. En esos momentos entró la Reina Weira y su escolta real. Ella abandonó toda majestuosidad y me abrazó con mucha alegría. Al ver a los demás saludo:

- Bienvenidos a Myth Drannor capital de Everglades -

- Gracias por su hospitalidad Señora – dijo la muchacha haciendo una reverencia respetuosa y continuó:

- En nombre de lo que queda de mi pueblo de Zelpir…le agradezco infinitamente su ayuda -

La joven Reina Weira abrió sus ojos como platos y dijo:

- La Reina Wassen está con ustedes -

- No mi Señora, mi madre se sacrificó para que pudiéramos escapar de la destrucción del planeta Zelpir y solo nosotros pudimos escapar de la batalla entre Jedis y Siths por el dominio de nuestro planeta – sollozó - ¡¡Cuánto los odio!! ¡¡Y ahora mi hermano también lo he perdido porque nos vino a ayudar aunque no lo haya visto desde hace años!! -

Yo miré a la Princesa con tristeza y entendí porque Kai era en parte así. Me centré en la joven princesa y sentí que la Fuerza fluía en ella con un ímpetu muy grande. Alcé mi mirada al cielo y rogué porque Kai saliera con vida de allí.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 LAS TINIEBLAS DE VJUN

**Chapter 2**

**LAS TINIEBLAS DE VJUN**

¿Un gran guerrero? La guerra no le hace a uno grandioso."

Yoda, Maestro Jedi

POV Kai

Di un potente giró con el caza para evitar un antiguo rayo tractor y dos rayos de iones. Di un giro y disparé un misil de Neutrones sobre la cabina de mando del Destructor. Mi misil se estrelló contra su campo deflector. Molestó di un tonel y volví a la carga y disparé tres misiles. Cuando hicieron impacto se abrió brevemente un agujero en el campo protector que duró medio segundo. Sonreí al hallar el punto débil de sus escudos. En ese momento fui atacado por tres cazas de la Federación de la Tecnología. Di un giro y me mantuve pegado al casco del destructor mientras los cazas me disparaban sus lásers con harta puntería. En la pantalla me apareció un aviso de que mis escudos traseros estaban por debajo del cincuenta por ciento. Di otro giro y me dirigí hacia el frente del destructor y pasé rasante por la torre de control. Di un giro de repente y con mis lásers derribé a un caza y me dirigí directo a la torre de forma suicida ya tranquilo por que mi hermana y los sobrevivientes habían hecho el salto al hiperespacio.

Le puse toda la energía a los motores y cuando estuve a poco de estrellarme con sus escudos lance seguidamente tres misiles y los dos siguientes los lancé medio segundo después. Los primeros misiles abrieron una brecha en el campo y los dos restantes explotaron contra el casco de la nave creando una poderosa explosión. La nave quedó fuera de control. Sonreí afectadamente ya que la cabina principal estaba destruida y tardarían mucho tiempo en repararla y esa nave estaría mucho tiempo fuera de combate. Yo salí hacia el espacio abierto seguido por dos cazas enfurecidos en busca de venganza. Sentí de repente que el piloto líder es un Sith y me mordí los labios mientras comenzaba los pasos para entrar en el hiperespacio. Como pude traté de esquivar su embestida pero mis escudos ya estaban muy castigados y los disparos dañaban cada vez más el casco de mi nave. La computadora titiló y yo moví la palanca de aceleración y cuando iba a suspirar aliviado recibí un impacto en un ala de un láser y pude ver como esta volaba en pedazos mientras entraba en el hiperespacio dando giros descontrolados que me hicieron perder la conciencia y no noté que tenía una varilla atravesando mi brazo derecho y que un panel estalló en mi cara y quemó una parte donde no me protegía la máscara respiratoria…

POV Normal

Sistema de Control de Everglades

Tres días después…

- Señor en las pantallas me aparece un objeto no identificado que viene hacia aquí pero no tiene trayectoria especificada y se mueve depende del campo de gravedad -

- Pon en la pantalla la vista 14ª -

El funcionario lo hace y pueden ver lo que queda de un caza de combate flotar hacia el planeta. El Teniente tomó un comunicador y dijo:

- Mi Señora Weira y joven Kira perdone por interrumpir su reunión pero los sensores han detectado una nave semidestrozada que flota en el espacio muy cerca de nuestro planeta y donde los sensores apenas pueden detectarlo. -

- Alisten un escuadrón y una nave de rescate. ¡¡Ahora!! – gritó la Reina Weira

El teniente obedeció de inmediato a la orden de su Reina asustado. Su Reina nunca les daba una orden directa pero él mismo dijo:

- Rommel, queda a cargo de todo aquí -

El Teniente tomó el comunicador y gritó:

- ¡¡Tripulación del Escuadrón Dorado y nave de salvamento Emix de inmediato los necesito en el hangar en menos de cinco minutos!! ¡¡Tenemos una misión de rescate en nuestras manos!! ¡¡La Reina no mata si ese salvamento no se da!! -

--

Nueva Coruscant

En un plan a pocos metros de la entrada al Templo Jedi…

- Joven allí, Joven Padawan. ¿Yo podría disponer de unos minutos de su tiempo? -

El padawan en cuestión (un muchacho de quince o dieciséis) traqueteó en la sorpresa. Era muy difícil de coger las ondas de la Fuerza de una persona sensible, desde que la Fuerza fluyó hasta cierto punto a través de todas las cosas vivientes. Él no había tenido sin embargo una indirecta de la presencia de otra la persona.

La figura que hablada se sombreó bajo las ramas carnosas de un árbol de maoib, mientras bloqueando el camino estrecho a través del corazón de los jardines formales. Era muy difícil de conseguir cualquier sentido de ellos en absoluto, incluso los detalles anchos como especies o género estaban ofuscados pesadamente.

- Yo…yo estoy en el negocio urgente por el Concilio - el Padawan tartamudeó. - Quizás usted podría encontrar a alguien más para ayudarlo - Un sentido nervioso de orgullo colgó como una nube en el aire alrededor de él. Para todos era sólo los deberes de mensajero más triviales que él había sido dado, fue su primera tarea real en el servicio del Concilio. Se pintó su desesperación para no cometer el error más pequeño ni siquiera brillantemente en él.

- Tomará solo pocos segundos. Yo estoy seguro que el Concilio no molestaría un retraso ligero, y yo dudo que ellos le desearan que ignores todos los aspectos de su servicio simplemente porque usted desea dejar una impresión buena con ellos. -

La inquietud palpable llenó el padawan... Él todavía estaba consiguiendo ningún sentido de la persona delante de él, qué realmente no debe de haber sido el caso. - Yo lo siento, pero yo no tengo tiempo. . . -

- Sería y se vería muy malo de un verdadero Jedi para detener y ayudar alguien en la necesidad - la voz era suavemente persuasiva; de algún modo seductor.

El padawan cabeceó despacio. - Sería muy malo de un verdadero Jedi para detener y ayuda alguien en la necesidad - él estaba de acuerdo.

- Bien, bien - La figura caminó adelante, fuera de las sombras, y el padawan sonrió tontamente.

La figura extendió un brazo alrededor del hombro del padawan con la familiaridad fácil de un amigo de tiempo largo. Había una llamarada breve de movimiento, algo pareciéndose a hilos colores plata que surgen de entre los dedos enguantados de una mano, mientras tejiendo en el aire, antes de golpear como las víboras a la carne expuesta del cuello del padawan.

El padawan atiesó, mientras abría la boca y de ella salía baba. Sus ojos perdieron totalmente el enfoque que ellos tenían….

--

En Everglades, Kai pudo ver las imágenes en medio de su sueño y gracias a su honda conexión con la Fuerza había sentido la desaparición del joven padawan. Kai abrió sus ojos para ver que se encontraba en una enfermería. Trató de ponerse de pie pero no pudo porque un profundo dolor en su cintura y su brazo derecho se lo impidieron. Se miró el brazo para ver que su brazo había sido atravesado por algo y que su brazo estaba en quietud y Kai al verlo bien cuidado pero con la curación normal el llamó a la Fuerza que vino a él como una madre es llamada por su hijo, lo rodeó con energía y su herida comenzó a cerrarse por completo, despacio pero sin pausa. En ese momento entraron dos muchachas apuradas que al verlo despierto sonrieron aliviadas mientras una de las muchachas veía con impresión como el brazo de Kai se estaba curando.

Kira ya había visto aquello así que no se impresionó en lo más mínimo por ello. Ella se sentó en una silla y dijo:

- Maestro que haremos ahora -

Kai la volteó a mirar bruscamente y confundido, en ese momento un espíritu azuloso apareció ante ellos y dijo:

- _Viejo amigo, como estás_ -

Kai reconoció a la figura y se sentó bruscamente en la camilla lo que causó que hiciera una mueca de dolor al movimiento brusco y que mirara a las muchachas quienes estaban petrificadas del susto al ver al espíritu. Kai suspiró y dijo:

- He tenido días peores Maestro Yoda -

- _Razón tienes mi joven amigo_ -

- Maestro ahora que entrenamiento me tienes preparado –

-_ Ninguno. Te he enseñado todo lo que se…el resto depende de ti. Incluso te he dado el secreto de la inmortalidad que tanto los Siths han buscado sin encontrar_ -

Las muchachas salieron de su deslumbramiento por lo oído acerca de la inmortalidad y Kai dijo:

- Hermana, Kira les presento al antiguo Maestro Yoda -

Las chicas miraron el fantasma asombradas y Kira cruzó sus brazos y arqueó su cuerpo en una reverencia respetuosa que le da el aprendiz al Maestro. La figura azulosa de Yoda asintió y le dio una sonrisa a la muchacha y dijo:

- _Placer para mí es de conocerlas _-

Ellas asintieron y el continuó:

- _Kai mi breve tiempo aquí a terminado. La Fuerza me llama nuevamente para descansar….ya sabes todo lo que un Jedi de mi tiempo supo y es tiempo de que acabes con la amenaza Sith y Jedi y traigas la nueva de la Fuerza para los idiotas Jedis que no merecen llamarse Jedis…mi amigo, la Fuerza quiere que tomes aprendices y que le enseñes todo lo que sabes_ -

Al decir esto miró a ambas muchachas y sonrió alentadoramente. Se giró a ver a Kai y dijo:

- _Luke te manda saludos y su palabra de que tendrás la recompensa por tantos sacrificios que has hecho. La Fuerza ha intervenido y ha salvado la esencia de sus padres y los podrás ver de nuevo cuando sean uno con la Fuerza. -_ Kai y la muchacha bajaron sus cabezas conmovidos y Kira tuvo el tacto de guardar silencio porque sabía que los hermanos estaban dando un respetuoso silencio hacia sus padres asesinados.

El anciano Maestro sonrió y desapareció en la nada. Kai miraba el lugar por donde el Maestro había desaparecido con veneración. Kira se acercó a Kai y él asintió seriamente entendiendo a la muchacha. Al ver a su hermana ella le devolvió la mirada con miedo…

- Hien, hermana – suspiró – es tu decisión. Si no decides venir con nosotros, solo te puedo pedir que vivas en paz y feliz -

Hien miró a su hermano quien miraba por la ventana perdido en su mundo y se enterneció ya que estaba siendo egoísta con el universo para que ella fuera feliz. Vio a Kira y ella asintió lo que causó decir:

- Voy contigo mi hermano y mi Maestro a acabar con los Siths y a devolverle a los Jedis su razón hacia la verdad de la Fuerza -

Kai asintió y silenciosamente se volvió a recostar en la cama para descansar su cuerpo y las muchachas se sentaron a su lado y escucharon sus enseñanzas…

--

Korriban

En la escultura de un antiguo Sith muerto, se celebraba en estos momentos una reunión de Seis Siths que tenían sus respectivos aprendices. En total había doce Sith. El más viejo de todos se puso de pie y dijo:

- Los he reunido todos aquí hoy para pedir una alianza y rehacer al orden del los Sith muy similar a la de los Jedi. Pienso que nosotros los Sith unidos podremos acabar con esa escoria Jedi y tendremos a la República en nuestras manos como lo logró nuestro Maestro Darth Sidious en el pasado -

Los presentes cabecearon afirmativamente y el continuó:

- El otro motivo es el rumor de que la profecía hecha por el antiguo Jedi Luke Skywalker sobre los Hijos de la Fuerza quienes nos derrotarán y reenfocarán el camino de los Jedis perdidos -

Los Señores Sith se miraron y uno en la parte lejana de la mesa se puso de pie y dijo:

- Yo soy Darth Caronte y envié a tres Maestros Sith y un aprendiz para que mataran a un poderoso Maestro Jedi y que me trajeran a su aprendiz debido a que su poder se siente desde lejos y la Fuerza es intensa en ella. El Maestro fue asesinado pero la aprendiza desapareció y nuestros camaradas fueron asesinados. Creo firmemente que fue ayudada cuando el Maestro había sido asesinado por un ente muy poderoso en la Fuerza quien acabó con nuestros compañeros sin recibir ningún daño -

Los Señores Siths comenzaron ha hablar entre ellos en susurros y el mayor Sith aplaudiendo dijo:

- Compañeros por eso he pedido esta reunión y nosotros seriamos el consejo Sith quien guiaría a nuestra Orden a la victoria -

Todos dieron un rugido afirmativo y el viejo Señor del Sith sonrió al ver a su gente tan animada. Pocos minutos después el Sith dijo:

- Debemos localizar a estos mocosos y matarlos antes de que se vuelvan más poderosos -

Un Sith se puso de pie y dijo con una sonrisa afectada…

- Yo estoy tras la pista de varios artículos Sith del pasado. Uno de ellos es un cetro que absorbe el poder de la Fuerza de un lugar y lo almacena para posteriormente usarlo. Otro es un Talismán que da el poder ilimitado…debo continuar con esas investigaciones cuanto antes -

El mayor Sith asintió y le pidió al Sith que continuara su búsqueda y que los demás se encargaran de los Jedi y de los dos mocosos. Todos asintieron y se pusieron de pie mientras el antiguo Sith terminaba la reunión y los Sith salían para enviar a su gente en su búsqueda.

--

Nueva Coruscant

El antiguo Concilio Jedi también estaba reunido debatiendo acerca de los Hijos de la Fuerza y si eran peligrosos para la Orden y la República. Maestro Klien-Yi (Humano) miraba a sus colegas y dijo:

- La leyenda es cierta. El venerado Maestro Skywalker siempre tuvo la razón. Debemos recibirlos y escuchar sus enseñanzas para nuestro bien y el de la Nueva República -

- He escuchado que no tienen ley ni Orden y que son sirvientes de la Fuerza – dijo Huan Chou (Mon Calamari) otro Maestro Jedi.

- Yo no lo creo, esa es una tapa para que les demos confianza y luego nos apuñalen por la espalda y nos maten a todos como sucedió con Sidious en el pasado -

El Maestro Kuo guardó silencio y la Maestra Zhang (Twilek) dijo:

Eso decidiremos después ahora tenemos que enviar a nuestros mejores elementos para proteger al Senador y la Reina de Zelpir….

Todos los doce Maestros Jedi palidecieron al sentir la terrible onda de Fuerza y los gritos ultraterrenos de las victimas del Planeta destruido. Los Maestros Jedi se miraron asustados mientras el Maestro Kuo bajaba su cabeza conmovido y triste. Minutos después la Maestra Yuu dijo:

- Debemos….

Un holograma la interrumpió y ante ellos emergió un holograma y apareció el cuerpo de un Jedi con su túnica destrozada…

- Maestros, 30 Siths y varios Destructores de la Federación de Tecnología atacaron el planeta. No pudimos hacer nada, los Sith mataron a toda la Legión Jedi que enviaron para proteger el planeta. De más de una centena solo quedamos cuatro. -

Los Maestros Jedi se miraron y Maestro Kuo dijo:

- Regresen a casa y aquí nos informaran de lo sucedido -

El Jedi asintió y se despidió diciendo…

- Que la Fuerza esté con ustedes -

El holograma desapareció y los doce miembros del Concilio se miraron preocupadamente mientras el diminuto Maestro pensaba en la amenaza Sith y en como podría ayudar a los Hijos de la Fuerza en su cruzada... les iba a ser difícil….perseguidos por la República, por los Sith y separatistas.

--

Everglades

Kai Sung, Hien Sung y Kira Alathil estaban en un descampado dentro del palacio de la Reina Weira. Este descampado estaba disimulado y solo lo conocían muy pocas personas y era el lugar propicio para entrenar. Kai desde una silla cómoda les daba las instrucciones. A Kira le ayudaba con las siete técnicas de combate con sable láser. Mientras tanto, Hien estaba aprendiendo las técnicas de meditación, protección mental y como ocultar su poder ante los demás seres sensibles a la Fuerza. Estaban bien concentrados en el entrenamiento que no vieron como una persona se ocultaba entre las matas del jardín del lugar. Hien abrió sus ojos al sentir como un tirón de la Fuerza en una dirección y según su hermano era un aviso de alerta de pronto ataque.

Ella se tiró al piso justamente para ver pasar un disparo láser donde momentos antes estaba su cabeza. Kira dio un salto mortal y se interpuso entre el atacante y Hien. Kira devolvía los disparos láser y ella supo que era un cazador de recompensas. Kai se puso de pie de un salto para ser acribillado por dos atacantes más que salieron de la nada. Kai gritó:

- ¡HERMANA COGE MI SABLE DE LUZ!

Hien se giró para ver como el sable daba un elegante arco hacia ella. Estiró su mano y atrajo el sable de su hermano, lo cogió en el aire y lo activó. Se tranquilizó al reconocer la hoja plateada de su sable. Kira y Hien se defendían muy bien del cazador que les tiraba llamas para evitar su acercamiento. Kai estaba ocupado ya que los dos cazadores lo atacaban a punta de misiles teledirigidos y tenía que devolvérselos o destruirlos a la distancia. Kai se cansó de pedir que no los atacaran e iba a ser un movimiento para pararse en seco al ver como dos cazadores más traían a la Reina Weira y a su pequeña hija manchada de sangre y los chicos supieron entonces que la guardia real había sido asesinada pero habían luchado hasta el fin. Kai, Hien y Kira se detuvieron en seco y los cazadores los rodearon. El líder de los cazadores de recompensas dijo:

- ¡Entréguense o la Reina de Everglades y su descendencia morirán! -

Kai y Hien apagaron sus sables a las malas mientras Kira lo hacia asustada. Los tres cazadores activaron una esfera de poder y después de haberles quitado sus sables los encerraron allí. Kai miró desvalido a la Reina y esta lo miraba angustiadamente. Kira trató de usar la Fuerza en el lugar pero no pudo y abrió sus ojos como platos entendiendo donde los habían encerrado. Ellos soltaron a la Reina bruscamente y el jefe dijo:

- He cumplido mi palabra muchacho. Esto que hago no es por que tenga algo en contra suya pero lo hago para sobrevivir. Lo respeto y perdón por capturarlo de esta forma. Soy honorable y no diré donde los capturé en realidad…no soy insensible… lo cambiaré pero necesito que usted parezca herido y sin fuerzas -

Kai asintió seriamente mientras fruncía el ceño. Los soldados de la Reina se retiraron a su orden y los cazadores de recompensas se retiraron llevándose consigo el futuro de la galaxia. El Cazador de Liberalidad hizo subir a sus compañeros y a los muchachos en una pequeña nave carguero Zion de Mon Calamari. Personalmente ubicó la esfera en un compartimiento especial que habían creado para tener como prisioneros a usuarios de la Fuerza sin importar que eran Siths o Jedis.

POV Kai

Miraba desde nuestra prisión a mi hermana y a Kira muy preocupado por su bienestar y no tanto por el mío. Ellas aparentaban fortaleza pero sentía que no era así. Sin la Fuerza me sentía como ciego y desvalido, pero recordé algo que el Maestro Yoda me había dicho:

- Sin la Fuerza uno puede hacer grandes cosas. Rendirse es lo que mata a la gente -

Sonreí al recuerdo pero aterricé en la realidad al sentir un llanto. Abrí mis ojos para ver a las muchachas abrazadas llorando juntas. Me mordí los labios, me acerqué a ellas y las abracé con fuerza, ellas se arruncharon junto a mí y se echaron a llorar de miedo hasta quedar dormidas. Tres horas después la burbuja se movió y pude ver que cuatro Sith la movían. Nos sacaron de la nave hacia una construcción. Entramos en la inmensa construcción y entendí de repente que esta era una fortaleza que una vez acogió a Darth Vader en su tiempo. Estaba llena de soldados y de droides de ataque. Era una gigantesca base de operaciones de los Sith y entendí de repente que no saldríamos vivos de aquí. Me juré ponerlas a salvo así me costara la vida. Le hice señas a Kira para que se aprendiera los caminos del lugar y ella asintió seriamente entendiéndome.

Yo me recosté en el piso de la esfera y absorbí la mayoría de la Fuerza restante que tenía dentro de mí para comenzar a dosificarla durante nuestra estadía allí. Este cambio hizo que me viera derrotado y débil. Las muchachas me miraron fijamente angustiadas pero al caer en cuenta lo que el Cazador de Recompensas había dicho sonrieron maliciosamente pero dado en el caso en el que estábamos no lo expresaron muy bien. Guardamos silencio hasta que llegamos a una compuerta metálica gigante. El Sith de adelante insertó una tarjeta y la puerta se abrió. Entramos y vimos que estábamos en una sala del trono y a pesar de estar asilado de la Fuerza pude sentir el terrible poder oscuro de los Sith presentes que casi me hacen quedar inconciente.

POV Normal

Kai observó bien a los tres hombres que estaban al frente de él. Las caras de dos de ellos resultaban familiares, pero no conseguía recordar donde los había visto antes pero el tercero lo reconoció como un Señor Sith quien estaba a cargo de todo el complejo. Kai sintió frío con sólo mirarlo…el mismo frío que había percibido cerca del senador de su planeta natal Zelpir… El Sith dijo con voz melosa:

- Estos caballeros son los senadores de la República de parte de los mundos de la unión de Tecnología -

Ambos saludaron a los tres prisioneros con una inclinación de cabeza…Kira miró con desprecio a los senadores. Ella los había visto mucho en Nueva Coruscant y el Canciller Lemax les tenía confianza. Tenía que haber gente dentro de la República que vieran a los Sith como su mejor oportunidad para alcanzar una posición superior, que no habrían podido acceder con métodos lícitos ni tampoco por sus propios méritos. Entre ellos, algunos serían militares. Otros serían políticos como estos dos, y probablemente habría otros muchos. Gente sin otro ideal que el de perseguir su propio provecho, dispuestos a engañar y a traicionar con tal de alcanzar ese único objetivo. Kai y Kira torcieron el gesto con disgusto, pero Kai decidió no prestarles ni un segundo más de su atención. El que le interesaba era el tercer hombre… El Sith…

El general de Zelpir traidor a su pueblo se percató hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de Kai y de Hien y sonrió. - Bien, su majestades, padawan. – dijo con burla. - Es un honor para mí poder complacerles. Le presento al Maestro Blazen -

El hombre dio un paso al frente y los tres prisioneros pudieron verle con más claridad. Enseguida descubrieron la razón de que se cubriera con una capucha. Su rostro estaba completamente surcado por horribles cicatrices y extrañas deformaciones. Sin haberlos visto nunca con anterioridad. Kira comprendió con horror que esos eran algunos de los efectos causados por el uso prolongado del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. En realidad, era como si la luz misma se encogiera alrededor de la figura dotándole de un aura hecha de oscuridad. De negra y profunda maldad. Kira y Hien tragaron saliva y Kai lo miraba con desden. Las muchachas esperaban con ansiedad y temor a que el ser les dirigiera la palabra. Hasta el momento él ni siquiera los estaba mirando, sino que parecía absorto en la contemplación de algo que llevaba en sus manos. Al fijarse en ellas, Kai y las chicas reconocieron sus sables láser.

- He aquí el sable del antiguo Maestro Skywalker. Que bien guardadito te la tenías verdad mocoso dentro de tus cosas. No te atrevías a usarlo para no llamar la atención - dijo Blazen por fin, haciendo girar lentamente entre sus manos la antiquísima arma. Su voz parecía antinatural, como si estuviera hablando desde dentro de una cueva. Cuando levantó su mirada hacia ellos, Kai sintió como si una mano helada estuviera hurgando en su alma. No pudo evitar un súbito escalofrío, causado por el miedo y la repulsión a partes iguales.

- Las historias sobre ti eran ciertas - continuó él. - Eres poderoso, sí, pero no eres más que un mocoso. No eres un Jedi en absoluto. Ahora mismo estás muerto de miedo. -

Kai no quiso contestar. Ni siquiera quería estar en el mismo cuarto con semejante monstruo.

- Pero te has convertido en todo una esperanza para los ciudadanos de la República…Tu padawan también perderás porque el lado Oscuro de la Fuerza ya está moviéndose. La Familia Real de Zelpir y tu padawan se han vuelto un obstáculo que ahora tendremos que eliminar sin más -

- Tu no eres Jedi – dijo Kira por fin - Los Caballeros Jedi no prestan su ayuda a tiranos y asesinos. Los Caballeros Jedi no usan el Lado Oscuro -

La risa de Darth Blazen le resultó repelente - Ésos que tú llamas Maestros Jedi no son otra cosa que cobardes y estúpidos, demasiado asustados de sí mismos como para usar el don que se les ha dado. Se limitan a observar el Universo, a dejar que las cosas pasen, cuando podrían ser ellos quienes construyeran su propio destino. No merecen tener este poder -

- Pero tú eres diferente, no es así – metió Kai la cucharada con un desprecio enorme y las muchachas supieron que lo que les había dicho antes a Kira y su Maestro era solo para que lo dejaran en paz, que no quería dañar a los Jedis

- Por supuesto - contestó Blazen sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. - Y no estoy solo. Nosotros y nuestros aliados construiremos un nuevo orden en los mundos que conquistemos, y si tu lastimosa República se nos sigue oponiendo, la destruiremos de una vez por todas. Ustedes van a ayudarnos a hacerlo. -

- ¡¡NUNCA!! – gritaron los tres muchachos, y se lastimaron con la descarga eléctrica que mantenía a usuarios de la Fuerza inmóviles dentro del campo. Blazen sonrió y dio la orden de que los llevaran al calabozo remodelado para que no pudieran usar la Fuerza. Pocos minutos después ya en el calabozo Kira y Hien lloraron en silencio por largo rato hasta que al fin, por puro agotamiento, se quedaron dormidas.

Horas más tarde los muchachos despertaron sobresaltados al sentir que la puerta de su celda se abría con un chirrido y entraba un humanoide…un pequeño ser parecido a un lagarto. Tenía una túnica andrajosa y estaba golpeado y sucio. Detrás de él entraron otros dos con unos platos llenos de una cosa blanca y las dejaron en el suelo. Los dos lagartos masculinos salieron sin pronunciar palabra. El humanoide femenino los miró y de un ojo cayó una lágrima como una perla. Kai y Kira supieron de inmediato que era un Lurden. Los Lurden una raza atrasada en cuanto a su tecnología pero con una fuerte conexión con la Fuerza. Ellos vivían en la querida soledad pero eso había cambiado hace poco cuando un Maestro Jedi había encontrado el planeta y los Lurdens habían estado de acuerdo de unirse a la República y servir a la orden Jedi pero a cambio pedían protección de su mundo. Hace poco los Lurdens habían perdido su mundo y se volvieron a la República sintiéndose traicionados.

Kai se levantó de un salto y miró la puerta abierta, por encima de la cabeza de la criatura, pero se quedó donde estaba al ver una segunda puerta metálica más allá, firmemente cerrada.

- Otra puerta hay, me temo - dijo la desconocida con una voz cavernosa pero melódica en un tono que sonó casi como una disculpa. Kai volvió a sentarse sobre la litera al lado de las dos chicas, observando al ser con mayor atención. Era muy pequeño, apenas unos noventa centímetros de altura. Su piel era de un color verde esmeralda, carecía de orejas y sus ojos muy grandes y muy azules. Su cabeza estaba coronada por una gran mata de pelo oscuro. En conjunto su aspecto resultaba un tanto cómico, pero incitaba más a la simpatía que a la risa. Kai se relajó. Todo en el ser inspiraba bondad.

-¿Quién eres? - le preguntó.

- Yo soy el que les trae la comida, pero si mi nombre es lo que preguntas, es Kalina. -

- Hablas de una manera… muy extraña – dijo Kira sonriendo. Kalina les había caído bien desde un principio a los tres y por ejemplo Kira solía fiarse de sus primeras impresiones.

- Eso piensas, ¿eh?, una cosa relativa eso es. ¡Pienso yo que ustedes son los que hablan extraño! -

Kai la miró abriendo muchos los ojos y entonces se echó a reír. Kalina tenía razón. Todo era relativo.

- Ah, veo que lo han comprendido - dijo Kalina asintiendo con la cabeza y enseñando lo dientes en una sonrisa. - Bien, bien. Pero ahora es momento de comer. -

Los chicos cogieron sus bandejas y se la colocaron en sus rodillas. La comida no era una maravilla pero los tres estaban tan hambrientos que hubieran comido cualquier cosa.

- ¿Puedes decirme dónde estamos? - preguntó Kai con la boca llena de verduras cocidas.

- Ésta son las ruinas de la antigua fortaleza de Darth Vader, en el planeta Vjun, Jovencitos. Si en escaparte estás pensando, tendrás que ir olvidándote de ello, me temo. -

- No nos rendiremos Kalina. Huiremos, le devolveremos la libertad y les encontraremos un planeta donde vivir. Pero lo mínimo liberaré a mis amigas aunque me cueste la vida -

Kalina no dijo nada en el resto de rato. Al finalizar de comer dos soldados Siths sacaron a las patadas a Kalina y ella gemía del dolor mientras un soldado desde su lado activaba las cadenas de las manos de los muchachos y ellas quedaban pegadas a la pared de nuevo de forma dolorosa.

--

Dos meses después los chicos estaban flacos y desnutridos. Habían sido torturados hasta el cansancio por Blazen y sus soldados. Los soldados le tenían miedo a Kai ya que un día en una de sus visitas, dos trataron de poseer violentamente a las chicas… Kai reaccionó y aún ligado a la pared y a pesar del campo anti-Fuerza pudo crear una tormenta de Fuerza en sus manos que achicharró a los dos soldados al instante. Incluso sus armaduras protectoras estaban derretidas hasta cierto punto. Los soldados de la Unión de Tecnología solo entraban para las torturas diarias con un Aprendiz Sith y salían como alma que lleva el diablo. Las visitas de Kalina solo sucedía dos veces al día, pero Kalina les fue contando lo que ella escuchaba de Blazen a sus hombres y sus proyectos.

Un día, en una visita de Kalina tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ellos largo y tendido. Estaban hablando sobre la probabilidad de ellos escapar y Kalina le decía el porque no lo conseguirían. Kai y las chicas asintieron con tristeza, aunque por dentro estaban muy lejos de darse por vencidos. Hubo un momento de silencio y Kira dijo:

- Es la primera vez que veo a alguien de tu raza, Kalina. ¿De dónde vienes? -

- Oh, muy lejos de aquí mi casa está. Muy lejos - respondió el ser de forma evasiva. - ¡Nunca allí has estado, de eso segura estoy! -

- No, supongo que no. Tampoco es que haya ido a muchos sitios. La mayor parte del último año me la he pasado viajando por el espacio, pero apenas he pisado la superficie de media docena de planetas. - Kai se dio cuenta de que Kalina era reacia a hablar sobre sus orígenes, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte al menos cuántos años tienes? -

- Claro que puedes. ¡Ya lo has hecho! … Bien, tengo casi ciento cincuenta años galácticos estándar. Ah, veo en esos ojos que más joven me hacías, ¿eh? Pues debes saber que soy muy joven para mi especie. La mayoría de nosotros vive más allá de los mil años. -

- Vaya… -

- Sí, mil años o más nosotros podemos vivir. Pero hay otras especies inteligentes en la Galaxia que viven por más tiempo aún. – Kalina parecía divertida por la expresión sorprendida de Kira y Hien. - Han vivido entre humanos todas sus vidas, ¿no es así? -preguntó señalando a Hien.

Hien tardó un momento en contestar…

- Bueno, durante el tiempo que he pasado en la capital de la República me he encontrado con seres de otras especies, pero supongo que tienes razón. -

- Eso no es tan extraño, jovencita. La raza humana, con gran diferencia, es la más extendida a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué esto es así? -

- Yo… la verdad es que no – Kai sonrió. Hien y Kira se sintieron repentinamente avergonzadas, no sólo por su ignorancia, sino sobre todo, por ser hasta ahora tan poco conscientes de ellas. Sin embargo Kalina no parecía molesta, ni siquiera condescendiente.

- La razón principal es que, entre todas las otras formas de vida inteligentes, una de las esperanzas de vida más cortas tenéis. Vuestra única posibilidad de supervivencia como especie es multiplicaros tanto como podáis. Aún cuando eso signifique invadir el espacio natural de otra gente. Lo de menos es si esa otra gente es o no también humanos. La mayoría de las guerras que esta galaxia ha visto desde tiempos remotos empezados han sido por humanos. Los Siths la mayoría humanos son, al igual que la mayoría de los soldados de la República. La característica principal de tu raza es la agresividad. -

La expresión de Kalina se había vuelto muy seria, y su tono se había ido haciendo más grave a medida que hablaba. Kira, Kai y Hien sintieron que tenían que defender de alguna forma a su propia especie, pero Kira y Hien guardaron silencio sin saber como hacerlo y Kai titubeó antes de comenzar siquiera. Kalina estaba en lo cierto, le gustase o no. El pequeño ser sonrió abiertamente, mostrando de nuevo sus dientes blanquísimos.

- Muchas cosas buenas también tenéis, claro - dijo Kalina levantando las manos de forma conciliadora. - Sí, la habilidad para adaptaros a muchos ambientes diferentes tenéis. Y cierto es que a muchos de los lugares que habéis invadido, civilización y cultura habéis llevado también. Aunque a veces las formas de vida nativas no han vivido lo suficiente para apreciarlo. -

Los chicos no supieron que decir. Los tres se ruborizaron en nombre de toda la raza humana.

- ¿Crees que no hay esperanza para nosotros? -

- ¡Oh, la hay, claro! Cuando te encuentras a un humano a solas, encontrarlo interesante puedes llegar. Incluso adorable a veces. - Kalina les guiñó un ojo. - Cuando muchos humanos juntos hay, es cuando los problemas empiezan. Pero una inmensa capacidad por el amor, eso también tenéis. Intensamente amáis, sí. Eso es lo que hace que conoceros merezca la pena. -

Las chicas y Kai sonrieron y a la vez sintieron un respeto que aumentaba cada vez que este ser hablaba…pequeño…pero sin duda grande en su interior. Sus ojos parecían iluminados con el conocimiento y la sabiduría pero, por encima de todo, Kalina rezumaba comprensión y tolerancia. Kai ociosamente se preguntó cómo alguien así llegaría a ser cuando acumulase ochocientos años de experiencia y aprendizaje. Fue entonces cuando se le vino a la mente una pregunta. Una que casi le daba miedo hacer, porque de su respuesta dependía el que Kalina le siguiera pareciendo o no, un ser tan admirable.

- Kalina…-

- ¿Sí? -

- Me preguntaba… ¿Qué estás haciendo tú y los tuyos con los Sith y sus aliados? No te ofendas, por favor, pero eso es algo que no puedo entender después de todo lo que me has dicho. -

Kalina suspiró como si se sintiera repentinamente muy cansada…

- Una buena pregunta ésa es, jovencito. Una buena pregunta. A veces nuestras vidas toman extraños derroteros. - Kalina hizo una pausa antes de continuar, como si dudara por dónde empezar. - La presencia de la Fuerza, alrededor de mí y de mis compañeros, siempre con intensidad he sentido. Desde que nací. Mi deseo es saber sus misterios. Su camino seguir. Queriendo aprender me decidí a viajar, algo que los miembros de mi especie raramente hacen. A la vista de lo que he encontrado, hacen bien en quedarse en casa… – Kalina suspiró de nuevo. - A Vjun vinimos en busca de un Maestro Jedi de la República, que me podría ayudar a entender todo aquello que ignoraba sobre la Fuerza. Ese hombre el Maestro Fillman ahora Blazen. -

- ¡Pero si es un Jedi Oscuro! – dijo Kira sorprendida

- Sí, en eso se ha convertido. - La sonrisa de Kalina había desaparecido por completo, y su cara mostraba una expresión de pena casi infinita. - Pero no siempre fue así. Cuando le conocí, él era un respetado Maestro de Jedi, y muchas cosas de él yo aprendí. Pero demasiado ávido estaba él por descubrir todos los secretos de la Fuerza, más allá de las enseñanzas que él mismo había recibido. Un Maestro no sería aquel que se conformase con saber lo mismo que aquellos que le enseñaron a él, una verdad esto es, pero Fillman fue demasiado lejos. Demasiado lejos, en verdad. Empezó a experimentar con el Lado Oscuro, utilizando técnicas que no habían sido empleadas desde la caída de los antiguos señores Sith. Según él, los Sith no eran tan malvados como se pretendía, sino tan sólo el bando perdedor en una guerra ganada por la Orden de los Jedi, que fueron quienes la historia escribieron. Intenté prevenirlo, pero no quiso escucharme. Mis cinco compañeros y yo debimos marcharnos entonces, pero no lo hicimos. Luego tarde fue. Atrapada estoy ahora entre Blazen y sus seguidores. Con desprecio nos miran, no sólo por nuestro tamaño, sino por nuestra negativa a ser instruidos en el Lado Oscuro. La esperanza he perdido en devolverlo al Lado Luminoso, y no soy lo bastante fuerte como para enfrentarme a el y sus compinches. Todo lo que puedo hacer es intentar hacerles la vida más fácil a sus víctimas. A gente como ustedes. Mientras problemas no cause, me permiten seguir así, cocinando y trayendo la comida a los prisioneros. - Kalina se volvió hacia Kai y, por un instante, el pudo sentir la inmensa tristeza que embargaba a este ser. Pero de pronto pareció cambiar de actitud, como si no quisiera agobiarlo con sus propios problemas, y volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja

- ¡He cocinado las verduras que se están comiendo, así que espero que su comida estén disfrutando! -

Kai le echó un vistazo a la bandeja y se rió para sí. En un primer momento la habilidad del cocinero y la calidad de los ingredientes no le habían merecido demasiada consideración, pero ahora decidió no dejar nada en el plato para que Kalina no se ofendiese. Aunque no creo que sea de los que se ofenden por tan poca cosa. Cuando terminaron de comer, Kalina recuperó las bandejas y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Ellos la segunda puerta no abrirán hasta que la primera cerrada esté, y comprobarán primero que sola estoy en el espacio entre ambas, así que... -

- No te preocupes, Kalina, lo entendemos. Muchas gracias. -

- ¡No hay de qué, jovencitos! ¡Los veré en la cena! -

Pocos días después Darth Blazen entró en la celda y al verlos tan disminuidos sonrió ya que estaba a un paso de hacerlos caer al lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Entró con sus instrumentos de tortura y soltó de repente a Kira para poderla torturar. La acostaron en el piso y Blazen sacó un filo metálico que comenzó a frotar sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha. Ella trataba de soltarse pero estaba encadenada al piso y no podía moverse bien…

Darth Blazen se acercó a ella y comenzó a manosear a la muchacha mientras le miraba de forma lujuriosa. Kai y Hien miraban todo furibundos pero lo que rebasó la copa fue cuando Blazen dijo:

- Pequeña mocosa, dime acerca de todos lo secretos que tengan los Jedi -

- No te lo diré -

- Ya lo harás -

- Hazlo y pronto seré un cadáver y nunca sabrás lo que quieres -

Darth Blazen dio un rugido de rabia y alzando su mano comenzó a estrangular usando la Fuerza a Kira. Hien trató de soltarse pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Kai al contrario si pudo soltarse y con un poderoso empujón en la Fuerza mandó a Darth Blazen contra la dura pared metálica. Kai se detuvo en seco y comenzó a temblar asustado, Kira desde el piso entendió…había usado la Fuerza para satisfacer sus deseos…el Lado Oscuro…

Hien miraba a su hermano espantada y Kira se incorporó porque sus amarres se habían abierto cuando Kai había mandado a volar al sith, se acercó, lo abrazó y dijo:

- Gracias Kai por salvarme… -

Kai la miró y sus ojos aunque desesperados mostraron muchas emociones. Liberó a su hermana con facilidad y agarró a ambas muchachas y salió corriendo de la celda como alma que lleva el diablo arrastrando a las muchachas en una loca carrera hacia su libertad. Olvidando completamente al Sith que estaba inconciente.

Estaban corriendo por los pasillos cuando se encontraron en una esquina con Kalina y dos aprendices Sith que la estaban golpeando uno con una varilla metálica y el otro con el mango de su sable de luz. Kai y Kira dieron un rugido furioso y ambos Siths se giraron para ver con horror como de las manos extendidas de ambos muchachos surgía una poderosa tormenta de Fuerza que impactó en el Sith y lo mandó a volar hacia atrás en medio de un estallido azuloso de energía. El otro Sith alcanzó a protegerse activando su sable pero un Kai fuera de control alzó su mano y comenzó a ahorcar al aprendiz Sith. El muchacho trató de defenderse pero no pudo ya que Kai con la otra mano atrajo su sable rojo y lo empotró en el pecho de su dueño para luego soltarlo y su cuerpo cayó al piso con estruendo.

Se abrió una compuerta vecina y de ella salieron cinco soldados de la misma raza que Kalina. Ellos al ver el sable robado activado sacaron sus armas pero al ver a Kalina las bajaron en el acto, miraron a los acompañantes y se percataron de que eran los prisioneros. El líder dijo:

- ¿Qué sucedió? -

Estaban maltratando a Kalina y eso no lo permití – dijo una Kira todavía furiosa

- Es normal aquí…nosotros somos despreciados por ellos. De todas maneras gracias Dama Jedi – otro contestó

- Ahora debemos ayudarlos… -

En ese momento fueron rodeados por unos veinte soldados con el emblema de los Sith. El líder de ese grupo dijo:

- Soy Cody, Maestro Wassen y nuestro comandante se ha dado cuenta del grave error que cometíamos al ayudar a los Siths. Nuestro Rey ha sido manipulado por los Sith y su senador -

- El Comandante nos ha pedido llevarlos a la libertad… - En ese instante Blazen y diez Siths salieron de la nada y activaron sus sables de Luz. Cody nos arrojó cuatro sables de luz. Tres para nosotros y yo le cedí uno al amigo de Kalina quien me miró asombrado. -

- Lleva a mi hermana y amigas a la seguridad por favor. Confió en ti Kalina y en tu gente – Los Lurdens miraron a Kai con asombro y respeto. Kalina asintió. – Déjenme con estos Sith… váyanse -

- No lo haré – dijo Kira

Kai la miró fijamente por un minuto mientras los Sith se acercaban de la parte lejana del pasillo. Asintió y con Cody a la cabeza salieron disparados por el pasillo a las espaldas de los dos muchachos. Kira y Kai activaron sus sables de luz y se prepararon para la batalla…

Los primeros en atacar fueron los Siths. Cuatro de ellos se lanzaron a toda velocidad hacia ambos muchachos pero fueron bloqueados con rapidez y precisión. Los Siths restantes miraban con impresión como esos dos mocosos mantenían a cuatro a raya. En ese momento llegaron otros tres Siths más y al ver la batalla quedaron mudos de asombro por lo que veían. En ese instante Kira le amputó a un Sith la mano derecha que sostenía su Sable de Luz. Luego con un empujón en la Fuerza mandó al Sith contra el muro matándolo ya que quedó empalado con una palanca metálica. Al mismo tiempo Kira detenía un empujón dirigido a ella y lo mandaba contra los Sith que observaban la pelea. El otro Sith cayó bajo el sable morado de la muchacha cuando hizo una finta y saltando sobre su cabeza con el sable bajo se la partió como una nuez.

Kai mientras tanto de un sablazo decapitó a otro Sith y paró un potente manodoble del otro y comenzaron a intercambiar poderosos golpes. Kai al ver que el Sith era bueno con su sable usó la Fuerza para arrancar un pedazo de panel de la pared y lanzarla a espaldas del Sith. La plancha desequilibró al Sith y Kai aprovecho para asestarle un poderoso golpe vertical de arriba abajo partiéndolo en dos. Los diez Siths presentes miraron asustados la breve lucha y activaron sus sables dispuestos a vengar la muerte de sus camaradas…

Kai y Kira se juntaron nuevamente y levantaron sus sables para resistir la embestida…

Los diez Siths atacaron y los dos muchachos comenzaron a retroceder rápidamente. Gracias a que el pasillo no era muy amplio solo cuatro podían atacarlos a la vez y a los otros les tocaba esperar. Así estuvieron varios minutos sin dejar de luchar hasta que llegaron a un gigantesco hangar donde toda una flota de destructores clase Omega de Zelpir y Selmur Mon Calamri estaban estacionados. Cuando Kai abrió la compuerta con ayuda de la Fuerza miró impresionado como los soldados corrían hacia ellos. Kai y Kira se miraron y pensaron que este era el fin…

Los Sith sonrieron pero eso cambió cuando las torretas de una Nebulon apuntaron a ellos y comenzaron a disparar contra ellos. Los Siths se protegieron pero tres cayeron muertos atravesados por los disparos Iónicos. Los soldados dispararon a los siete Siths restantes pero caían como moscas…

- ¡Preparen la partida! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de esto! – gritó Hien desde la plataforma de un Destructor de su flota. Los soldados al reconocer a su princesa sonrieron aliviados y obedecieron sus órdenes sin dudarlo. Blazen gritó:

- ¡TRAIDORES, SU REY Y SU MUNDO PAGARÁN POR ESTO! -

- MI PADRE, MADRE ESTÁN MUERTOS, NUESTRO MUNDO DESTRUIDO Y ES TU CULPA DESGRACIADO – gritó Hien. Los soldados miraron furibundos a los Siths y estos sonrieron macabramente. Kira se enfureció y usando la Fuerza movió una manguera que botó combustible de los cruceros a dos Siths y con su sable incendió el líquido inflamable. Los dos Siths se prendieron como una vela de inmediato y sus gritos horrorizados se oyeron por todo el gigantesco hangar. Los cinco Siths restantes miraron horrorizados la escena.

Darth Blazen miró el hangar y vio su nave aparcada no lejos de él y salió corriendo hacia allí desviando los disparos de los soldados. Los otros cuatro Siths se defendían de los dos muchachos y fueron cayendo uno por uno atravesados por un sable o por un disparo láser de un soldado. Darth Blazen sin embargo pudo llegar a su nave y esta salió disparada en el cielo. Los soldados iban a perseguirla pero Kai dijo:

- Déjenlo ir. Seguro que lo volveremos a ver -

Los soldados se relajaron y se inclinaron ante su nuevo Rey. Kira sonrió divertida ante la mueca de disgusto de su Maestro. Hien ordenó que terminaran de preparar la partida y los soldados obedecieron. Kai, Kira, Hien, el Comandante y Kalina se reunieron a bordo de la nave principal.

El Comandante dijo:

- Esta nave cambia a partir de hoy de nombre de Dissuador pasará a llamarse… -

- Se llamará Libertad - interrumpió Kira. Todos sonrieron con aprobación y el Comandante continuó

- Mi nombre es Jerk y soy Comandante del segundo batallón de las Fuerzas defensivas de Zelpir junto al capitán Tyrluk de Mon Calamari -

En ese momento entró el capitán nombrado y se sentó en una silla libre. Los presentes comenzaron a discutir lo que debían hacer y Kai pidió que buscaran un planeta habitable para ellos y allí decidirían. Jerk asintió y dijo:

- Mis Señores somos cinco destructores clase Omega, Cuatro fragatas Selmur y dos portanaves con sesenta Orion-B, quince cazas donados por la Reina de Everglades (que toca ir a recoger) y tres Fénix -

Todos asintieron y las naves salieron del hangar en fila. Ya fuera de la atmósfera se alinearon en formación de batalla y saltaron al hiperespacio hacia un lugar desconocido. Quince minutos después dos Destructores de la Unión de Tecnología salían del hiperespacio en ayuda de los Siths pero era ya demasiado tarde.


End file.
